herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Shadow Android
The Anti-Shadow Androids (Also known as Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons), are a type of android that appears in the Heroton Series that originated from the Persona series. They were constructed by the Kirijo Group as a part of their experiments on Shadows and were created to wield a Persona and do battle with the Shadows. In the Heroton Group Series, they serve a similar purpose, but some Androids were created simply to either exist amongst humans, or to purely destroy. Profile Persona 3/FES/Portable Aigis is the only Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon that appears in Persona 3. Shuji Ikutsuki states that Aigis is the only one left (Though Later it is revealed that he lied). It is stated that the Anti-Shadow Weapons were crafted in the shape of a human so that they would develop a human ego and gain the ability to wield a Persona. The personality module, which generates the personality and ego of the Anti-Shadow Weapon, is called a Papillon Heart. The Answer Metis appears as the sister unit of Aigis. It is later revealed that she isn't an Anti-Shadow weapon at all, but Aigis's emotions that she discarded after the death of the protagonist. Persona 4 Arena Aigis and Labrys are playable characters in Persona 4 Arena. It is revealed in Persona 4 Arena that the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons were created and tested on Yakushima, and were given "souls" by having a Plume of Dusk implanted within their personality modules. Due to lacking the technology to create a personality from scratch at the beginning of the project, the generations of Anti-Shadow Weapons prior to generation seven had their personalities based on the personality of a girl who allowed herself to be used in the experiments in order to be useful despite her illness. In order to gather test data to develop later generations, the earlier generations of Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons were made to fight not against Shadows, but against each other. After their destruction, the memories of the units are transferred to the surviving unit, a practice that would continue even after the later generations of Anti-Shadow Weapons moved on to fight against actual Shadows. Alongside Labrys was her Sister, Unit #24, who had been Forced to be killed by Labrys and had never recieved a name for herself. Almost 40 years Later, #24 is revealed to have been revived as the Body for the Demon-Android, Elphaba. Persona X Detective Naoto This light novel reveals Genesis, the final Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon developed by the Kirijo Group and designed by Yuri Kurogami under the supervision of Tetsuma Tsuge as a countermeasure against the seventh generation. Despite After Years Revealing Ikutsuki survived his Death thanks to Maxime Grenon, Any Androids produced after Aigis was done so in Secret, and Ikutsuki discovered his creation a few years after his activation. The Heroton Group Origins: Before Years/Year 0 The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes The Heroton Group: Momento Phase/Year X The Heroton Group: The After Years Series Known Anti-Shadow Androids 1st Generation *Excelsus *Hades 5th Generation *Unit #24 (Later Becomes Elphaba mk II) *Labrys 7th Generation *Aigis/Metis *Genesis (Technically part of Gen 7) *Ai Kurogami (Genesis' Sister build around the same time as him) 8th Generation *Nana Shibuko/Shadow Nana Shibuko Unlisted/Unknown Generation *Elphaba (Android Body infused with a Demon Soul) *Artemis Oirasor (Daughter of Aigis) *Minerva (Daughter of Aigis and Reincarnation of Hades) *Leviticus (Robot body of Yole' Oirasor)